


Here is a bunch of numbers - I know they may seem random, but actually they are my phone number.

by Marijane_Akuma



Series: Opposites Attract Each Other [9]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijane_Akuma/pseuds/Marijane_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jahal decidedly isn´t a fan of Truth Or Dare. Even less so when he plays it with his evil (EVIL) friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here is a bunch of numbers - I know they may seem random, but actually they are my phone number.

Okay, Jahal decided that Truth Or Dare was a stupid game. He still played it when the three friends he was out with begged him to join in. They were four people in a café in the middle of the day, he decided they wouldn´t make him do all too horrible things. There were a few people sitting at tables here and there and Jahal didn´t know any of them, so it wouldn´t be that bad if he embarrassed himself either.

Then his friends decided to combine Truth Or Dare and Spin The Bottle. And that you couldn´t pick the same thing two times in a row. This rule was probably added so Jahal couldn´t say “Truth” every time. He still chose Truth the first time the bottle pointed at him. The twins, Tom and Adeni, shared a grin before Adeni leaned over to Marie, who was allowed to ask the question. Jahal frowned slightly worried when Adeni whispered something into Marie´s ear and the girl started to grin. Adeni settled back into her place with a giggle.

“So, Jahal.” Marie drew out the words in a lull, wiggled her eye-brows and fluttered with her eye-lashes and oh gods, she would run his life now, he was sure.

“Look around and tell us which of the other costumers is the cutest in your opinion.” Jahal stared at her with wide eyes because oh shit, the twins had noticed. They had noticed that he had stared at this cute guy at the other side of the shop for the first five minutes after they arrived. And the way they grinned just confirmed it.

“Mngh…” begrudgingly, Jahal pointed at the cute guy. Immediately, his three friends turned around to the person Jahal had pointed at – and where surprised. Not because it was a guy, they all knew Jahal was bi with a gay tendency, but because the cute guy had masses of white hair. Not just grey-ish silver-white, or platinum-blond white, but clear, strikingly bright white-white. And, as said, masses of it. A thick, long braid hung over his shoulder and disappeared under the table. The guy had dark skin, which made the hair seem even brighter but… it didn´t look right? Something about his skin was strange and it took the only artsy person (Marie) in their group a full minute of blank staring until she figured it out – the skin had a strange olive hue to it. The twins had already turned back around and once Marie had figured out what had bothered her she did as well, just barely missing the annoying star the stranger threw briefly into their direction.

“Okay, yeah, he is really cute.” Jahal just spun the bottle instead of answering to that. It pointed at Tom, who promptly chirped a “Dare!”.

Jahal bit his lower lip in thought before his idea made him grin at his friend. “You have to stand up on your chair and shout out the first lyrics that pop up in your head.” Jahal declared. While Tom jumped to his feet to climb onto his chair, his remaining three friends giggled. When Tom stood tall and proud on his chair, he drew in a lot of breath before cupping his mouth with his hands.

“PINK FLUFFY UNICORN IS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!” he even sung it. His three friends burst out laughing, as did some other people in the shop. Most of the other costumers however just looked bewildered and or annoyed.

Tom quickly got back into his seat with a wide grin –he was always up for random shit like that- and enthusiastically spun the bottle. It pointed at Marie.

“Truth.” She had to, she picked Dare the last time.

“Oh, I know! Did you or did you not kiss my sister in the closet last time we played this?”

Marie and Adeni simultaneously grinned at that.

“Yes I did – and I don´t regret anything!” she giggled. Did I mention that Adeni and Marie were also always up for random shit? Marie spun the bottle now and Jahal felt his face grow cold when it pointed at him once more.

“Dare.” He ground out. Marie didn´t even have to think of an idea, apparently she already knew what she wanted him to do.

“Okay, your dare has two parts: first, write down your phone number!”

“I have the feeling I know where this is going and I don´t like it.” Jahal grumbled as he searched for a pen in his bag.

“Doesn´t matter, you agreed to play, now pay the price.” Jahal continued to grumble as he wrote down his number and showed it to Marie to prove that he wrote down the correct digits.

“Okay, now, you´re gonna get your shy ass over to that white-haired cutie you pointed at and say ‘Here is a bunch of numbers. I know they may seem random, but actually they are my phone number.’” Jahal looked at her unbelieving.

“No.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Please don´t make me.”

“Do it!” Jahal sighed. Deeply.

This was going to be so embarrassing.

He took a deep breath, decided to just get over with it and stood up. Nervousness sat like a stone in his stomach as he marched over to the cute guy. When said looked up with the visible brow lifted expectantly, Jahal´s steps slowed until he arrived at the table. A few seconds of awkward staring passed before Jahal thrust the paper forward.

“He-he-here´s a bunch of numbers Iknowtheymayseemrandombutactuallytheyaremyphonenumber!” he blurted out, feeling how his face heated up more and more. The other blinked at him with a wide eye, then took the paper and pulled out his phone. Jahal stared dumbly, with his arm still outstretched, as the other´s thumb seemed to fly over the screen. The other then looked up expectantly at Jahal, just a second before Jahal´s phone vibrated in his pocket. Dumbfounded, Jahal pulled it out and saw the announcement of a message from an unfamiliar number. He opened it, while his brows pulled together in a confused frown.

‘Nice to meet you, my name is Karanis. I´m /writing/ this, because I´m mute. What is your name?’

Jahal glanced back and forth between the message and the guy, before he smiled hesitantly.

“I-I´m Jahal.” The other smiled. Karanis typed another message, which promptly popped up on Jahal´s screen.

‘That´s a nice name.’ once again, Jahal´s face grew hot – and he smiled like a doofus.


End file.
